Beginning of the End
by Bloutjie
Summary: Desmond finds himself kidnapped yet again and a mysterious women forgot who and what she is. Hopefully the story is better than it sounds, I'm not good with summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 1**

**February 12, 2012 – London, England**

She huddled closer to the wall in a vain attempt to escape from the howling wind. Who was she? Where did she come from? These were simple questions, ones that she probably could have answered without thinking. But now… What was wrong with her? She couldn't even answer these simple questions anymore. Not since… No, she's rather not think of that, not now. The memories were too painful. Why they were she didn't know. She closes her eyes. Maybe things will look better in the morning.

**February 13, 2012 – New York, United States of America**

Desmond Miles groans in annoyance as his alarm clock starts beeping its tune. He reaches over and presses the 'off' button. He lies still for a moment before looking over to the red numbers. Already 11:00. He sighs; his sleeping pattern had changed drastically over the two weeks that he started working as a bartender at a local night-club. He already hated his job, but he had to do it. Next month he would be twenty-five, and living like a bum was no-more an option. Yes, there were plenty of day-jobs available that he could have taken, but that would expose him more.

It had been nine years since he left 'the farm' as it was called. In truth it was a colony of assassins living off the radar. But to him it was a prison, and his parents were his wardens. They said it was for his own good, that it was dangerous for them to live in the outside world and that they would get harmed if they did.

"Harmed by whom?" He would ask. But he never got an answer.

Now he didn't believe them anymore. He has lived as a free man for nine years now and nothing has happened. Well, he lived as free as he could. He still had to be careful; the Assassins would still be after him. They will be afraid that he will spill their secrets.

He started going through his wardrobe; he didn't have much, but he didn't mind. Picking out a pair of blue jeans, a shirt and a while hoodie, he quickly got dressed.

Once outside the building, he quickly scans the car park and quickly finds what he's looking for; a silver and black sports motorcycle. He'd always had a love for the things, and last month decided he would get himself one. He knew he was exposing himself when he bought it, but didn't care. If he was lucky, none would notice, they would just think it was another Desmond Miles.

He quickly closes the distance between him and his 'dream machine'. Mounting it, he starts the engine, savouring the sound of it.

He puts on his helmet and revs the engine once again; a smile speeded over his lips under his helmet. This was living.

His stomach growls, reminding him of his task. He quickly leaves his car park; turning into the road he heads for the supermarket.

Once there, he quickly parks and heads inside.

Being a bachelor means he doesn't need much, just bread and a couple of eggs would do. Besides, after his expensive gift he bought himself last month he has to go a little easy.

Standing in the queue, groceries in hand, something catches his eye. He turns in the direction and spots a middle-aged man, beckoning Desmond over to him. 'Strange…' Desmond thinks as a frown forms on his forehead, but starts walking in the man's direction anyway.

Seeing Desmond approaching him, the man makes a sharp turn and walks towards a deserted isle. Desmond follows him, unaware of the danger he's in. Turning into an isle he'd seen the man turn into seconds ago, he find it deserted. He looks around nervously, but fails to se the man appear from a hiding place behind him.

The next thing Desmond knows is a strong hand clasping around his mouth and nose. He struggles, but the grip is too strong. His vision starts blurring, then the world starts spinning… and then everything goes black.

-------------------

**Authors Notes:** Please review guys! Reviews make me happy and all giddy so I write quickly! :D

Also, if anyone has suggestions on how I can improve my writing please tell. I'm always open to suggestions. And I know my grammer isn't the best, I'm still working on it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 2**

**February 14, 2012 – New York, United States of America**

Oh, the pain. Desmond brought a shaking hand up to his forehead, wiping the sweat from his brow. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too strong. Groaning, he rolls over onto his side and slowly opens his eyes. Blurring shapes… Merging colours… He closes his eyes again. Memories of the previous day appear in his foggy mind again. Where was he? What… What did those people want with him? Who where they? Abstergo… oh God… He opens his eyes again, peering around the room. It didn't remind him of the room he stayed in when he was a 'guest' at Abstergo. In fact, it was the complete opposite. No glistening steel, no fancy gadgets, no tile floors. Instead he was greeted with what seemed to be a plain wall made out of... dirt? He blinks staring at the walls. Why would a wall be made out of dirt? His train of thoughts are interrupted by the sound of soft steps approaching. The old wooden door creaks open and as a hand reaches around the corner Desmond couldn't help but gasp.

**February 1****4, 2012 – London, England**

A shiver runs up her spine as she wraps her arms around her, trying to keep the early-morning cold out. She slowly opens her eyes and surveys her surroundings. Dawn was just about to break and no-one was up and about yet. She gets up from her huddled position and stretches, trying to get her cramped-up muscles to loosen up again. With stealth she didn't know she possessed she leaves the corner and starts wondering down the street, keeping in the shadows. She didn't know why, but it left like a second instinct to stay as much out of sight as possible. She shivers again and places her hands in her jackets' pockets. Her left hand closes around something and she curiously pulled it out again. She peered at the message on the paper, but it made to sense to her. Shaking her head she places it back in her pocket and retrieves the other piece of paper. As she looks down at it the bold letters at the top catches her attention. "Abstergo Industries." She read aloud, frowning. Flipping the card over she starts reading the writing on the back. She was so deep in thought that she doesn't realise the dark shadow closing in on her from behind. And before she knew it she felt strong hands grim her wrists and force her forward, slamming her against the wall.

-------------------

**Authors Notes:** Next chapter will be longer, I promis!


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 3**

**February 14, 2012 – New York, United States of America**

"So you're telling me you're assassins? I thought Abstergo wiped them out." Desmond says as he looks at the man sitting across from him suspiciously.

The man holds up a four-fingered hand. Desmond had noticed earlier when the man entered the room that his ring finger on his left hand was missing. "Not quite. You see, we shelter assassins when they are in danger. Vigilantes, you might say. And in return the assassins provided us protection against anyone threatening us."

"Like the villagers of Masyaf?"

A confused expression crossed the four-fingered man face before he regains his composure. "Yes… Something like that."

"But why capture me?"

The man sighs and looks at an object on the other side of the room thoughtfully before replying, "You are only one of two people left that has a pure assassin bloodline. Yours has been unbroken for centuries."

"So I'm like a treasure?"

The man chuckles and smiles slyly. "I hardly think so. But you do the talent, assassination is in you; part of you."

Desmond's eyes narrow his brow furrows in concentration, "Then why bring me here?"

"Because you're the only one that can stop Abstergo. But you first need to know something…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 4**

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to take in her surroundings. Everything is blurry. Why is everything blurry? She sat up slowly and looked around the room, noticing a glass desk with a few books and a light on it and a dresser against the wall in front of the bed. Other than those two things and the bed she was laying on it seemed that there was nothing else in the room, apart from two metal sliding doors. She blinked and got up, trying to force the dizziness away. Her wobbling legs carried her to one of the doors and she pressed her ear to it, trying to listen if there is anyone on the other side.

"I don't care. Subject nineteen can't go in the Animus. We don't know how she will react. All our previous subjects have been male, and the ancestors we 'placed' them in were also male. There's no way to tell how she'll react if we put her in there."

"Then get a way to make it work! She has valuable information. And besides, we spend too much time to try and find her to just dispose of her without searching her memories."

"What about subject eighteen?"

"You know we can't…"

The sound of footsteps approaching the door quickly made her stumble back and sit on the bed, watching the door. It slid open with a soft 'woosh' sound and a man with a grey beard stepped into the room, holding a steaming cup of coffee. "Afternoon Miss Lancy. I suspect you will have a lot of questions, but those will have to wait. Follow me."

"Who?" she asked, still sitting on the bed

The man turned around and frowned down at her. "Don't play games with me. Just do as you are told." And with that he turned around again and walked out,

'Well, what else can I do?' she thinks to herself and follows, stepping through the sliding door. The room on the other side was quite plain, huge windows lining the one wall and computers lining the rest, a few chairs, a desk and then a glass table in the middle. She frowned, this all seemed familiar, but she can't remember where she saw it. Case files, that's where she saw it… 'Wait, what case files?' she wonders. And then she remembered. She's been captured by Absertgo. But what would they want with her?


End file.
